1. Field of the Invention
At least some example embodiments of the invention concern kayaks. However, one or more of the concepts, in various combinations, disclosed herein may extend to other types of watercraft as well such as, for example, sailboats, surfboards, paipo boards, boards for wind surfers, paddleboards, knee boards, canoes, wakeboards, and body boards, examples of which include boards referred to as boogie boards.
2. Description of Related Art
Kayaks can be difficult to stabilize and maneuver, especially for children. It can also be difficult for children to enter or reenter a kayak especially, for example, after they fall off of the kayak. In addition, it can be difficult for children to initially sit on a kayak or get back on the kayak if they fall off. One or more of these problems may manifest themselves in other types of watercraft as well.